Code Lyoko: Through My Eyes
by JeLyCr14
Summary: Jamila Lucas has arrived to Kadic College from USA! She gets to know the Lyoko gang, but can they trust her with something as big as Lyoko? And what is secret is she hiding?
1. First Day

Today is my first day at Kadic College in France. I'm an exchange student from the United States and my French isn't that great but I will manage. As the bus rolls down the road, creeping closer to the boarding school, I sigh and turn off my Walkman. Two hours on a non-air conditioned bus with nothing to do? You'd sigh too.

I forgot to mention, my name is Jamila Saleh Lucas, or just Jamie. Yes, my heritage is French, one of the reasons I have come to France to study. I am 15 years of age and in the 10th grade (AN: I don't know if the grades/years are different in Europe so just bear with me here!). With soft red hair that comes past my shoulders and dark blue eyes, some people call my pretty. But I don't see it. With my pale complexion, short height (only five feet thank you very much) and freckles dotting my cheeks and nose, I think those people are crazy.

People at my school back in Virginia thought I was a loner. That wasn't necessarily true. I had friend, though I didn't talk much, But they had their own cliques to worry about. I never really fit into a category. I love music and guitar (though I don't play) but I didn't hang out with the stoners and emos. I love to draw, one of my favorite things to do, but I wasn't an art freak. I like to play sports, but I wasn't a jock. Reading and school were things I enjoyed but I wasn't a nerd. As you can see you know what I mean that I didn't fit anywhere. So people took that as being weird. I took it as being unique.

The bus stopped suddenly and opened its doors. I grabbed my luggage and stepped off. Wow, this school was huge! It was definitely not how I pictured it. It was better. The school had a forest on one side and a running track and sports field on the other. A few trees and benches lined the pathway to the main building. A couple kids were there but one group suddenly caught my attention.

There were three kids. A Japanese girl dressed in all black with her hair cut just passed her chin, a short boy with blonde hair, high-water pants, glasses, and his face glued to a laptop screen, and a boy with brown hair and clothes in different shades of green and khaki. Then there was another boy. He had anti-gravity blonde hair with a purple splotch in the middle, a short purple shirt with another pink one underneath, and purple pants on. He looked over at me. I averted my eyes and looked straight ahead of me. Turning back to see the boy, the rest of his friends were talking to one another. Oh great, I bet they are talking about me, the 'new girl'.

Walking through the main building, I found the principal's office pretty quickly. His name was Mr. Delas and he has a daughter named Sissi that was in my class. Great. He told me that all the dorm rooms that had two beds for roommates were all taken, so he said that I would have to have a single room all by myself. And that was just fine with me.

Ager the principal showed me to my room, he told me I could have the rest of the day to unpack (which I was thankful for considering I had three other suitcases to unload). The dorm was decent size, just big enough for me. I unzipped a suitcase and started to empty out the contents on my bed. Taking out the posters to decorate my walls, I saw I had brought my Moulin Rouge movie poster, Pirates of the Caribbean (Johnny Depp!), and a Goo Goo Dolls music poster. I then hung up my calendar and took out my sketchbook, pencils, and crayons and stuck them neatly in a pile under my bed. After unpacking all my other luggage, it was time for dinner. The only problem: I had no idea where the cafeteria was!

So I walked out of my room and outside (wow that fresh air feels nice) to look for someone to point me in the right direction. Finally, I spotted a guy running towards me. It was the boy I saw earlier on my way in school, the one in purple! I walked up to him and pointed to my map. He stopped and looked at me.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I cant seem to find my way to the cafeteria. Could you help me?" I asked. Purple Boy smiled.

"Sure! You take a left then a right then another left. The door is on your right and you can't miss it. I would take you there but I gotta bounce. See you around, Red!" And with a wink, Purple Boy patted me on the shoulder and took off running again. Red?

I found the cafeteria alright and dinner was okay. I headed back to my room after eating and called my parents from my cell phone to tell them how my first day had gone. I then changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed to read a book. After a while I decided to call it a day and turn in for the night. Tomorrow was my first day of class! And I couldn't wait.


	2. Classes and Homework

After a restless nights sleep, I awoke with a start. Looking at my alarm clock, I saw I forgot to set it the night before and it was already 8:45! Damn jetlag! I had just enough time to put on my clothes and grab my bag. Mr. Delas told me to see him so he could hand me my schedule and show me to my first class.  
I ran down the steps and out of my dorm building. Fixing my hair, I ran into the principal's office. "You're late, Miss Lucas." Mr. Delas simply stated. Trying to catch my breath, I quickly told him "Sorry sir, I forgot to set my alarm clock and -" He cut me off short. "I do not tolerate excuses Miss Lucas. Now if you will please follow me, I will guide you to your classroom"  
My first class was History and the teacher put me in the back next to this girl named Monica. She seemed nice, but a little spacey. She was humming while the teacher was giving a lecture! But besides that, nothing really exciting happened.  
After History I had Physics with Mrs. Hertz. It was a pretty big class from what I glanced a quickly, trying not to look anyone in the eye. Mrs. Hertz ushered me away from the doorframe where I stood frozen. So many faces looking at me! I was not a good public speaker and I didn't like being the center of attention.  
"Class, this is Jamila Lucas. She's an exchange student from America! So Jamila, tell the class a little about yourself." Oh great, now you want me to talk in front of this group? Oy vey… I started to blush from embarrassment. "Um, hi. I'm Jamila but you can call me Jamie. Uh… I like to draw I guess… and.. Um…" See? I told you I wasn't I public speaker!  
I must have been taking too long because Mrs. Hertz cut me off before I could say any more (like I wanted to). "Okay! That's very nice to know. Now you sit back there with Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi, please raise your hand!" The girl names Yumi raised her hand slightly. She was the Japanese girl I saw with "Purple Boy." She smiled at me as I sat down. I gave her a small smile back and waved. Yumi looked pretty cool and easy to get along with. Maybe this class might not be so bad.  
The rest of my classes seem to pass by as a blur, because the next thing I knew it was lunchtime and I was starving! I had a few classes with Purple Boy and his friends. I should really learn that guys name. I think the teacher called him "Odd" but I think she was just stating a fact and not his name, but I really wasn't paying attention.  
Quickly gathering my lunch at the cafeteria, I tried to find a table to sit at. I saw Yumi, the girl from my Physics class, but I didn't want to interrupt her and her friends. They seemed to be in a deep conversation and from what I overheard something was happening to a girl named Allie or Alex. I couldn't really hear the lunchroom was so noisy.  
I quickly found an empty table near the window. Okay, now don't start feeling sorry for me because I have no one to sit with at lunch. But sitting by myself is find with me. I wouldn't want a bunch of strangers watching me eat anyway. I was sitting down eating my broccoli when a girl came up to me with two other boys that needed some fashion tips. The girl had long black hair and pretty much an all pink outfit on. She was holding her lunch tray and looking at me like she wanted me to say something. After getting the idea I didn't feel like talking, she said "Move. This is my table. Were you asked to sit here? I don't think so. So why don't you just pick yourself up and move somewhere else, okay? Buh-bye then." She waited for me to move. "What are you deaf or something? I said move!" By now, pretty much the whole lunch hall was looking at us.  
I put my fork down. "You know, normally I would say no, but I just finished eating. It seems I lost my appetite when I saw your outfit blinding me in the eye." Hey, is she can be a bitch, so could I. The whole room didn't make a sound as I dumped out my tray and walked out of the building. I heard that girl say something about me to one of those boys she was with, but I ignored it.  
The air felt cool and crisp, just how I like it. I ran up to my room and grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil and sat under a tree. The ground was a bit damp from the slight rainfall the night before, but I was unfazed by it. Flipping in my book to find a clean page, I drew the first thing that came into my mind: Alex.  
Alex was a boy from my old school in Virginia. We started talking about a year ago after I heard a rumor that he liked me and we instantly clicked. As the months went on, I started to develop feelings for Alex and I got to know him better. Alex and I knew almost everything about each other. We would talk about everything from music to school to past regrets we both had. I don't think there was one thing I didn't know about this boy. So now I bet you are thinking 'well if they liked each other so much, why didn't they go out?' To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Believe me, there were may chances when we both asked each other to hang out, but we both kept saying no. But one thing came as a shock to me. Before I left for France, Alex didn't even tell me he was seeing some girl named Sam a grade below me. Needless to say me heart was broken. But I would never tell him that.  
I sat there under my tree sketching the lines I remember so well about that face so vivid in my mind. After about 20 minutes of peace and quiet, my concentration was disturbed. Not because of my fellow classmates around me were noisy, but because my sketchbook was ripped out from my hands. I looked up to find that girl who told me off at lunch.  
"Well, well what is the 'Foreign Freak' dong?" The girl asked. I stood up. She was flipping the pages of my book looking at my artwork. "What is this crap! These are the worst drawings I have ever seen! Ugh!" I clenched my fists and glared at her. No one touches or looks at my drawings besides me. To me, drawing is like a way to drop everything and just be a part of the paper in your lap and the pencil in your hand and your soul goes into that drawing. No one I know has ever understood that. Not even my parents. I did have one friend who was also an artist, but we lost touch over the years when she moved to Texas. And I don't want people to see my drawings. To me they are personal, like a diary. You wouldn't want someone reading your diary would you? That is like me with people seeing my drawings.  
"Give that back it isn't yours." I said calmly. She stopped looking at the pictures and stared at me.  
"Who do you think you are telling me what to do huh? I run this school. I'm the principal's daughter! Anything you say to me and I could tell my father and you would get expelled. You better learn the rules girl, because I won't have it. Got that?" By now she was so close to my face that I could see her smeared lipstick on her face.  
"So you're Sissi, eh? Well I've heard some things about you, you know. Like how you're the class bitch and no one likes you. People seem to repel from you like flies. I bet that boy over there can't even stand to be near you!" I turned to look at the boy wearing green and he had brown hair, on of Purple Boys friends. He, along with the rest of that group, was watching Sissi and I with great interest upon their faces. Seeing how far they were from us, I must have been talking pretty loudly. "Oh wait, no one told me all that stuff, I found out on my own. Just now." I whispered to Sissi. If looks could kill, I would have been murdered right on the spot.  
"Why you stupid little freak!" Wow, what a comeback. But right then I could have cared less about what Sissi was calling me. She still had my sketchbook in her hand. Staring at me in fury, she started ripping my pictures, page my page. That did it. I swung my fist at her face as hard as I could. It made contact with her nose and I heard a sickening crack. I was pissed.  
Sissi obviously didn't see it coming because she dropped my now empty book and screamed. Holding her nose she screamed "You beast!" and ran away crying. I cradled my hand. I had never punched someone before and that hurt!  
I bent down to see what damage that whore had done. Almost every picture was torn except my latest one of Alex that wasn't even completed. I started to pick up the paper when I saw a bunch of feet crowd around me. Great, now it looks like my artwork is on display, my hand is killing me, and right now I didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone a group of people.  
"You are my HERO! Even I wouldn't have the guts to clobber that witch like that! You have some guts there, Red!" I looked up. Purple Boy had a huge grin on his face. Yumi and the two other boys had a look of awe on their faces. I had to smile. The blonde one with glasses spoke to me first.  
"Yu do know you are going to get in trouble by the principal right? He is her father." He said. Yumi nodded. I shrugged.  
"Yeah but Sissi started it. Red here was just provoked," said Purple Boy. What is his name! I sighed. "First off, my name is Jamie. Second, I have no idea what your names are besides Yumi's. So could you introduce yourselves?" "Well, I'm Ulrich, the one with the glasses is Jeremie, and that's Odd." So Odd was his name!  
"It's nice to meet you all, but sadly, I have to go. I need ice for my hand because it is hurting like hell, and I now need a new sketchbook thanks to Miss Conceited over there. So I will see you around." I waved goodbye and started walking up to my dorm, a smile on my face the whole way. 


	3. What? Whose Zana?

The next dew days passed on fairly quickly. I eventually did get another sketchbook, but I have not written in it yet. The teachers here pile homework assignment after homework assignment, so I really haven't had the chance to. Seriously, these teachers must think we have nothing better to do then the assignments they hand us. It's all nerve-racking.  
I did see Ulrich and his gang once in a while here and there but I didn't have the nerve to talk to them again. Besides, they seem like they didn't need another person bothering them with Sissi around them all the time. Sissi would stay far away from me as possible, but kept giving me evil looks. I could have cared less, her nose was the size of a baseball! I have been talking to Yumi a bit, but only when the others were not around, so that was usually during Physics. During class, Odd would occasionally talk to me. We had a lot in common, especially in music. We liked the same bands, so we usually talk about that. Jeremie was into computers, so sometimes when there was time we would talk about different programs and stuff. I overheard Ulrich telling Yumi about soccer and how he was going to practice this afternoon. Maybe I will too. It would give me someone to practice with.  
So the next day after classes, I laced up my sneakers, grabbed my ball, and walked to the soccer field. Sure enough, there was Ulrich, playing a game of one-on-one with Odd. Either Ulrich was pretty good or )Odd sucked. I sat and stretched. After loosening my muscles, I started dribbling the ball in a small circle (A/N: just to tell you right now, I know basically nothing about soccer. So if I get anything wrong, don't judge me!). I started bouncing the ball on my knee and once on my head. It felt good to play again. I did some quick footword with the ball, just to show off. I saw Odd looking at me, and I smiled to myself.  
"Look out!" I heard someone cry from the bleachers. Before o had time to figure out who said it, another soccer ball whammed into my stomach, knocking me over and knocking the wind out of me. Looking over, I saw Odd on the ground laughing hysterically. Yeah, real funny… Ulrich came running over.  
"Sorry I hit you. Odd couldn't stop a ball even if it was two feet in front of him, which by the way it was," said Ulrich. "Hey!" Odd yelled. I smiled. After catching my breath again and Ulrich helping me up, he said "do you want to play a game with me? You know, raise the competition? I saw you practicing and you are much better than Odd." By now, Odd had made his way over to where we were standing.  
"Yeah, well, Mr. Big-Shot, I'm sure Jamie here could beat you! I will bet you five dollars that she does. Hey Jeremie! Keep score! Red and Ulrich are having a game of one-on-one!" Jeremie gave Odd a thumbs-up to show he understood. Yumi giggled. Well, this is gunna be fun…  
Ulrich handed the ball to me. "Ladies first," he said and bowed. What a nobleman. I laughed and kicked the ball passed him. Odd and Jeremie were cheering from the sidelines. I got close to the goal when the ball was kicked out from under my feet. Ulrich had stolen the ball and was running towards the other end of the field. After dodging the ball back and forth, I saw that he was a bit weak on his left side. So while I was trying to grab the ball with my right foot, I took my left foot and stole the ball from him. Running down centerfield with the ball in my possession, I kicked the ball into the net and scored a goal.  
"Yeah! That was awesome!" Yumi yelled. Odd was jumping up and down. "Yeah! Ulrich got beat by a girl!" Jeremie laughed. "The score is 1-0, Jamie in the lead!" Ulrich came up beside me. "Wow. That was a great move! I never even saw it coming. Let's keep playing." I agreed and let him have the first kick.  
We played for about an hour before Odd was complaining he was hungry. The score was tied 3-3 when we decided to call it quits. Dinner was upon us (Odd must have a clock in his stomach to tell him the time for all meals) and I still needed a shower. I ran upstairs after saying goodbye to the group and grabbed my robe.  
After a blissfully cold shower, I headed down to dinner. Grabbing my tray (speghetti and meatballs with vegetables) I started looking for a place to sit.  
"Red! Hey Jamie! Over here!" Someone was calling my name. I should have known it would be Odd, he is the only one that calls me Red. "Saved you a seat! Come here!" He was now waving to me frantically. I cracked a smile.  
"Hey guys. Thanks for letting me sit here. I don't know where I would have sat." Okay, that was lame… I set my tray down next to Yumi's. Jeremie was looking at my plate. "Uh Jamie? Are you going to eat those Brussels sprouts?" I said no and handed him my vegetables. He started to eat them quickly. Disgusting.  
"You and Ulrich played a mean game this afternoon. You should try out for the school team," Yumi said. I swallowed my mouthful of food and shook my head. "Nah, I'm not good with playing team sports. I can't really have someone telling me to do something like that. And the way the coach yells at you if you get something wrong. I can't deal with stuff like that"  
"But how did you learn all those killer moves without ever being on a team?" Odd said with his mouth full, spraying me with food. "Oops, sorry," he grinned sheepishly.  
"My dad was a soccer coach for my school. He made me try out for the school team once and I hated it my first day. He let me quit a week later, but kept teaching me special plays and things like that." Everyone nodded like they were listening but I think Ulrich was the only one who really understood what I was talking about.  
I looked outside. The sky was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight for miles before dinner. Now it looked like a tornado was about to touch down any minute. The wind outside was blowing so forcefully outside that it make all the windows in the room shatter. Everyone screamed.  
"Guys, we have to get to the factory! This is most likely XANA's doing!" Jeremie whispered to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. "Huh?" I asked confused. Before they could answer me, the whole building begun to shake. Oh great. "Who is Zana"  
Odd looked straight into my eyes. "Jamie, stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave this building. We'll be back, don't worry." He put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded quickly and watched him and his friends leave me standing there alone as they ran outside into the storm.  
By now, the wind was blowing really hard around me. Looking outside, I saw Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd run into the forest. Where are they going? I didn't have any time to think. Debris was flying through the shattered windows and kids were hysterical. Me, I was scared. But I didn't show it on my face. I just sat there at the table, shaking, just like Odd told me to do. I trusted him. I looked around. The lights started flickering then shut off completely. The wind was so forceful that students by the windows had to run away form the windows because bigger things like tree branches started coming into the building. The wind sounded like a freight train.  
I started to cry. What is happening? Where is Odd? Why did he tell me to just sit here like nothing was wrong? I wish Alex was here…  
For about twenty minutes of nonstop wind,flying tree branches and paper, we all thoguht the worst had happened. Then, without warning, parts of the ceiling began to collapse! The dining hall was on the bottom floor of the five-story building. As a piece of cement just missed me by a few feet, i screamed and dove under the table. I could hear more pieces hitting the top of my table, threatening to crush it. People seemed to follow my suit and dove under their own tables. Kids and faculty members were all hudled together. Some tables started to collapse. As i peeked my head up from under my table, i saw a huge block of the cement ceiling about to crash down in front of me. I screamed and covered my head, waiting for the moment it hit.  
Everything seemed to stop. I could hear no sound at all. i opened my eyes and saw for a split second the piece of the ceileing that was about to squish me was stopped in mid-air. But soon after everything, including me, was engulfed in a bright white light. 


	4. Is It Deja Vu or am I Crazy?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AH!" I screamed. What the hell! What is that noise? I look around wildly. My alarm clock showed 7:30 am. Sunshine was pouring through the windows. I'm back in my dorm room, in bed, with the same pajamas I wore the night before. How can it be morning? Wasn't I just in the lunchroom, about to be hurt by the falling ceiling? Maybe it was all a dream…

But it felt so real. I remember everything perfectly, and usually with dreams you can't remember half of the things going on in your subconscious. Man, thinking this hard sure hurts your brain. I rubbed my head for a bit and started to get dressed. Brushing my hair and humming to myself, I looked in the mirror. Something is different… but I cannot figure it out. I put my brush back on my dresser, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. I skipped breakfast, I didn't feel like eating. Too confused.

Heading to my first class, I felt like I was having major déjà vu. Everyone was acting the same, every little detail I felt like I had noticed before. This was getting pretty weird… Maybe I should see Dorothy, the school nurse. But if I didn't hurry, I was going to be late for class!

Running through the threshold of the classroom, I saw the teacher was writing something on the board. "You are late, Miss Lucas." Okay, she said that exact same thing to me before, Well, she said that to me a lot of times, but her tone always changed, like sometimes she didn't care, or she was really pissed off, or bored. But never had she had the same tone twice.

"Uh, I know. I woke up late." What else could I say? 'Oh, Sorry! I was too preoccupied with my stupid brain playing tricks on me that I go distracted and lost track of time. It won't happen again!' Yeah, that would go over smoothly.

I took my seat next to Yumi. Wait a minute. I think I'm cured of my problem! Yumi wasn't acting like she had before (wait before? This is so confusing) but totally different. Usually she was paying attention to the teacher, not doodling on her homework. She caught me staring at her. I gave her a quick smile and got out my notebook.

"As you can see, the equation I have written on the board is the same on both sides of the binomial. Using multiplicative inverse, you change the signs of the exponents and add them together," said the teacher. (A/N: as you can see, these people are in a math course. I just used some algebra vocab words and voila! I smart sounding sentence! But I know none of that makes sense, and my math teacher would kill me if he saw that, but hey, its our little secret alright?) Okay… my problem has returned! I definitely remember her saying that because she said a whole bunch of words that I had no idea what they meant. The equation on the board is the exact same also. Hmm… maybe I can write down the homework! I can get it done early so I have less to do tonight. Smart Jamie.

Copying the homework from my textbook, I saw Yumi look over at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. Well, I guess she's one person I can tell me little psychotic problem to. "Well, this whole day I have been having major déjà vu. I mean major. I remember almost everything, like I went back in time or something and I relived it again. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I decided that since everything I've seen has been right before, I wanted to start tonight's homework now so I have less to do later." Man, if she could catch all that and understand it, she was one smart cookie.

Yumi looked at me with wide eyes. Yep, looks like I scared her. "Yeah. That's a good idea. I mean, if you think you're right, you should do it now. It would save you time later," she said. I gapped at her. "You don't think I'm crazy?" Yumi laughed. "No, not really. A lot of people have déjà vu. I get it all the time. Nothing to be worried about." I smiled and went back to my homework. It turned out I was right about the assignment! I must really be off my rocker.

Once I was out of the classroom I headed outside. I still had about twenty minutes before my next class. I sat down at the base of my tree (I have now claimed it my tree, after everyone kind of avoided it since I always sat there drawing or doing my homework. I bet their scared that I will punch them like I did Sissi. Twerps.) Opening my bag, I pulled out my Walkman. Opening the player, I see that Lifehouse is in. (A/N: Just to clarify, Lifehouse is NOT a Christian band! They are Christian but they don't sing about god and all that stuff. No Christian music!) I push play and turn up the volume. My favorite song comes on, "Am I Ever Gunna Find Out." It reminds me of my relationship with Alex. I start nodding my head to the beat and mouthing the words. I spot Yumi with Odd and Ulrich. She seemed pretty scared or anxious about something. Odd kept glancing in my direction. I quickly turned away and stared at my Walkman. Taking another look I saw that all three of them were now looking at me. Once they caught my gaze, they quickly turned away and said something. Glancing at me again, they ran up to the boy's dorm building.

I bet Yumi told them about my déjà vu-ness. Hey! I haven't had another moment since I walked out of the classroom! Wait, wait a minute. Yes, never mind. It happened again. Sissi and Theo walked by my tree and whispered to each other. I swear people can be so childish. I rolled my eyes and stopped my music. It was time to head to class anyway.

For the rest of the day, I still felt my stupid problem become more and more exact. I didn't have any more fake-outs where I thought I was free from this burden. I think the only good thing that happened all day was me getting a head start on my homework assignments. Jeremie, the nerdy one that hangs out with Odd and his friends, kept looking at me with an unreadable expression. Every time I was about to make a face to make him stop staring, he would quickly turn around and mind his own business. Geez that kid was weird.

By dinnertime I was starving. I had not eaten all day because I had to go up to my room during lunch hour and finish my homework (I wasn't hungry by lunchtime anyway). Alright, I was hungry by lunchtime, I was just scared to go to back into the building. This whole day had been going just like I saw or dreamt it. So if I walk into that building, I might not make it out again. But it I do not eat something soon, a farmer nearby is going to have one less cow to worry about.

Skeptically, I made my way to the lunchroom. I gingerly stepped through the doorway and into the line. I grabbed a tray and glanced outside. Everything seems alright so far. I pay for my meal and look for a place to sit.

"Jamie! Hey Red! Over here! Come sit with us!" Yep. Still the same. It was Odd, like before, waving his hands in the air like a madman. I smiled despite my growing paranoid-ness. I set my tray next to Yumi's just like I did not only a day before (well, I think I day). I grabbed my fork and slowly twirled the spaghetti around my fork.

"Jamie, Can I ha-" I cut Jeremie off short. Besides I already knew what he was going to say. "Yes Jeremie you can have my Brussels sprouts." I gave him my little green balls and went back to my spaghetti. Yumi gave Ulrich a knowing look. After chewing my mouthful of the saucy noodles, I looked outside. Still sunshine. That was a good sign. In about five minutes though, that would all change.

"You alright Jamie? You looked kind of spaced out." I was snapped out of my daydream and looked at Odd. He looked concerned. The whole table was looking at me by now. "Um, yeah. I'm okay. It was just a really long day that's all." I turned my attention back to the window. Come on, clouds, make it storm…

"What are you looking at outside?" Ulrich asked. Like I'm going to tell him that huge dark clouds are going to appear and make the building collapse. Wow, I'm glad no one can read my mind. I sighed. I finished up my spaghetti and meatballs. I got up out of my seat and walked out of the room without saying another word. I was too confused to speak. Why had it not began to storm! I sat down by my tree and put my head in my arms, resting them on my knees. I feel so stupid.

I felt someone sit down beside me. "Jamie, do you remember me saying something to you? About staying in the building?" Odd asked, I looked up at him. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie were there too. I nodded my head. "I know you guys think I'm crazy, but I know what I saw. Yumi saw me right down today's homework before the class was half over. I've been finishing people's sentences all day. But now, something was supposed to happen and its not." I looked down at my hands.

"What is supposed to happen, Jamie?" Ulrich asked me sincerely. I looked at him. He never shifted his gaze from mine. That was kind of spooky. I had to look away before I could speak. "I don't know. All I remember is a huge storm coming out of nowhere, you guys leaving me in the lunchroom by myself, and the ceiling begins to collapse. Then everything freezes except me and I see a blinding white light, and I restarted the day over again!" I put my head in my hands again. They all think I'm insane.

It was Jeremie's turn to speak. "Well, that isn't going to happen, so you have no need to worry." What? No need to worry? How did they fix it?

"What are you talking about?" Seems like I'm not the only crazy one after all. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Boy, do we have a lot of explaining to do!" Odd said, leaning against the tree. Everyone laughed. They better hurry with that explaining! I was ready to hear what they had to say. 


	5. Showing Jamie the Factory

I was stunned. This all didn't seem to make sense.

"So you are telling me that this XANA thing is taking over the world?" I asked.

"Trying to. XANA is a computer virus. We have to stop him from taking over Earth by going into Lyoko and deactivating towers -" I cut Jeremie off.

"Towers?" I think I'm lost…

"Yeah. In Lyoko there are four regions. Mountain, glacier, desert, and forest. Wherever there is an activated tower, Aelita, the girl who is stuck in Lyoko all the time, goes into it and fixes it. We all have to go to Lyoko and fight monsters so she gets to the tower safely. And when she does fix it, it sends everything back in time." Odd said.

"But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we do know you are a part in this somehow. When we go back in time, no one but us recalls any of the events that happened. But somehow, you did. We are going to find out why you remembered. But we will do that later," said Jeremie. I thought it over for a moment.

"Okay. I got that. But what has Lyoko got to do with anything? If this computer virus is such a horrible thing and is trying to take over our world, why don't you just shut it down?"

"Because if we shut Lyoko down now, we will kill Aelita in the process. Aelita is part of XANA. So we have to materialize her to make her come to our world," Jeremie said with a smile on his face, "I am still trying to figure out a program to do that. But I think I'm getting closer to the materialization."

"Come on. We'll show you the factory tomorrow. It's getting late and I still have homework to do." Ulrich said. We all said our goodbyes and went to our own rooms and Ulrich walked Yumi home.  
The next day after classes, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie took me to the factory. Ulrich had detention with Jim because he played a prank on Jim by putting rats in the soccer ball bag.

The way we had to get to this factory was through the forest. We walked for about ten mintues when they stopped suddenly. I looked down and saw a trap door.

"Woah. This is so cool. And no one else in the whole school knows about it?"

"Nope. So you can't go telling anyone about okay Red?" Odd asked. I nodded my head. When Yumi opened up the door I saw it led down into the sewer. I gave her a skeptical look, but she just climbed right down.

"Ladies first!" Odd joked. I laughed and climbed down. It was cold down here and it kind of smelled. Once everyone was down, I noticed they were all grabbing a skateboard and Jeremie grabbed a scooter.

"Do you know how to skateboard Jamie?" Yumi asked.

"Not really well but I know how to coast," I ginned sheepishly. Odd handed me a skateboard. "Here, you can use Ulrich's. Tomorrow we will go into town and buy you one. You're gunna need one." I jumped on the board. Truth be told, I wasn't the best skateboarder. I can barely turn, but from what I saw, the passageway didn't look too windy. Yumi and Jeremie started to go ahead. I pushed off with my foot and went right behind them. I was a little slow at first but caught up pretty quickly. Pretty soon we arrived at another ladder leading out of the sewer.

We dropped of the skateboards and scooter and climbed up the ladder. When I climbed up (with the help of Odd) I saw we had ended up on a bridge. There was an old run-down building in front of us.  
"Welcome to the factory Jamie!" Said Jeremie. What have I gotten myself into? We started to walk towards the building.

Once inside, I saw it was a total mess. Pieces of machinery lay scattered everywhere and it looked like the ceiling would gave. The floorboards gave a little squeak when we stepped on them. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie had led me to a dead end. I looked over the edge and saw about a twenty-foot drop.

"What now?" I asked, "We can't jump we'd break out legs!" I wasn't much for heights. They were one of my fears.

"Relax Jamie. See those ropes? We have to swing down. See?" Yumi jumped and slid down the ropes. "It's easy! Try it!" Yeah, a piece of cake.

"I know it looks scary but it really is easier than it looks. Here, watch me." Odd leaped into the air and caught the rope with ease. Swinging down, he met Yumi below. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

I ran and jumped. Screaming, I caught the rope and slid down. Wow. That was a major rush! Jeremie appeared beside me. Odd laughed and slapped me on the shoulder. "You should have seen your face." He imitated me and laughed all over again. I glared at him. Hey, that was a pretty big accomplishmet for me thank you very much!

In front of us looked like an old elevator. Jeremie pushed the button and the huge doors opened. The elevator didn't look safe, but I trust them. We clambered into the small room and the doors closed again. Jeremie punched in a code and it took us down about three floors. By now I was a bit skeptic.  
"You guys aren't lying to me are you? If you are just playing a joke and are going to leave me down here in this building and I'm not going to find my way back then you can just-" I cut myself off. The elevator doors have opened and what I saw before my eyes was amazing.

In the middle of the room I saw a huge structure. It looked like a hologram of some kind. Beside it was a huge computer with three screens and a keyboard. I gave a little gasp.

"Jamila, welcome to the control center of Lyoko. This is where I can see what's happening anywhere in Lyoko, transfer Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich to Lyoko, and see where the activated towers are." Jeremie stated. I walked around the room. It was so big!

"So this is Lyoko? And these are the regions?" I asked, looking at the map.

"Yep. That's where I can see where you are."

"What is in the center?"

"I haven't figured that out yet…"

I looked towards the computer. "This is the supercomputer. I work on here while the others are on Lyoko." Jeremie sat down. "Aelita? Aelita, can you hear me?" Jeremie put on a headset and started typing. A screen appeared with the face of a girl with pink hair and pointy ears. She spoke. "I'm here Jeremie. Is there a problem?" Her voice sounded soft.

"No no problem. Remember I told you about that girl that remembered the XANA attack? Well, we decided to bring her to the factory. Her name is Jamila. She could probably help you on Lyoko." Aelita turned to face me.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, my name is Aelita." I stared at her. She was talking to me?

"Uh, hi Aelita. I'm Jamie…" This was weird. I was talking to a computer program!

"I'm glad that you are here. We need an extra person on Lyoko. Sometimes it's hard to get

everyone here and to help. There have been a lot of monsters lately." Monsters? Huh?

"Um, oops? We kind of left out that little detail. You see on Lyoko, we have to fight XANA's monsters. It's not that hard but when you have a lot of them, it becomes a bit tricky." Odd stated. You know, I kind of wish I wasn't here right now… I looked towards Yumi.

"You fight too?"

"Yeah we all have to. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"It sounds like a computer game you play at an arcade."

"Yeah that is kind of the idea except you are the actual player and not behind the controls."

"I think I'm having second thoughts…"

"Jamie it isn't as scary as it seems, believe me. When I first heard of Lyoko and was transferred for the first time, I was scared out of my mind. But you get used to it! Come, let's go see the scanners." Odd said. We said goodbye to Aelita and went back into the elevator.

We went down another two floors and stepped out. There were about three gigantic tubes connected to a million wires that crisscross between each other and up into the ceiling. I walked up to one and touch it. It was cold. Suddenly it opened. I screamed and ran behind Odd. He laughed and grabbed my hand. What! Why am I blushing?

"Step in Red. See what it's like. Don't worry, the doors won't close," he said. I slowly let go from his grasp and stepped in. It was really bright. I closed my eyes to see what it would be like to be closed in these things. I started to get claustrophobic. I'm not great with tight spaces. I opened my eyes and looked around inside. It was about two feet wide and eight feet high. I stepped out.

"So those things put you on Lyoko?" I asked. Yumi nodded. "The first trip is always the worst. It leaves you exhausted when you come back to Earth." Great. I'm liking this already (not).

"Guys, I think it's time to head home. It's already eight o'clock and we missed dinner." Jeremie said. I couldn't agree more.

We went back to the first floor and down the manhole again to the sewer. Riding back to the forest I thought what it was going to be like from now on. Was I going to be part of Lyoko now? Or did they just want to show me so I knew why I wasn't having déjà vu? Does XANA attack all the time?

Before I could think of any more questions, we arrived at the ladder. I placed my skateboard up on the wall and climbed up the ladder. I was silent the whole walk towards the school.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jamie. If you have any more questions just ask us. We will help you one hundred percent." Odd said. I looked at him and smiled. The moonlight made his face pale. His eyes danced in the light while they were locked with mine. Thank god it was dark out so he didn't see me blush.

"Thanks Odd."

Once I got back up to my dorm and closed my door, I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a crazy year, that much I'm sure of. 


	6. NOTICE! Please Read

Alright… I don't think I am going to update…

Wait you didn't let me finish! Geez…

Until I have another three reviews… I want to make it to 10 reviews before I update again

Come on people! They can be flames! I just want three reviews to see if you enjoy the story, if I need anything changed… it doesn't matter.

Soooo when I get my three reviews I will have maybe two chapters completed depending on my schoolwork (teachers think we don't have lives and decide to give you a bazillion problems a night to do… .;;)

Thanks again! For reading my story and taking the time to read this thing that could be said in about 5 words minimum D

Author of this story

RIA 


	7. Fight and Transferations

It has been weeks since I saw the factory and how Lyoko works. Odd and I have gotten closer and I have been asking questions about Lyoko and stuff. He and the rest of the "Lyoko Gang" (which I like to call them) have been great. It has all come to a shock before but now I'm beginning to take it all in and understand it more and more.

"Ulrich watch your back!" yelled Jeremie. Yumi and Ulrich were having a karate match. Ulrich was knocked to the ground. Yumi helped him back up and they continued fighting. Odd was watching them on the grass, lying down on his stomach with his head on his hands. I sat nearby under my tree and was trying to draw the gang as they were relaxing.

I have given up on Alex (remember him? He was the boy I liked back in the States). Not once has he called in the weeks I have been here nor has he emailed. My friends back home have given me updates on what's been happening at school in Virginia and they say Alex is still with Sam. Typical.

The wind swept through my hair playing with it slightly. It was such a beautiful day. For the past week it has rained and was miserable, so it was good to get out of the buildings for a change. I was putting details into my drawing of Jeremie and his laptop (and adding a little version of Aelita in the process). Of course, they don't know what I'm drawing (or if they even know I am at all) and they never ask what I am creating. They respect my privacy and that I'm thankful for.

"Go Yumi! Kick his -" Odd was cut off as the fighting duo almost landed on top of him. He quickly moved out of the way (thanks to his quick reflexes) and avoided being squished (or at least minimally hurt). "Hey watch where your goin', would ya? You could have kicked me!"

"Well Odd…maybe you should…move….out of our…way! HI YA!" Ulrich made a quick lash out to Yumi and she dodged it with ease. "Oh come on, Ulrich! I know you can do batter than that! YA!" Yumi's hand came right down on Ulrich's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. But not before Ulrich made a quick swipe of his leg under Yumi's knees, making her tumble down with him. Odd laughed.

"That was hilarious! I don't think you could do that exact same move twice!" He held his stomach and smiled. Ulrich brushed himself off and helped Yumi up. Jeremie glanced up over his computer and smiled knowingly. Everyone but those two knew they had a crush on each other. It was pretty obvious. Even I spotted it about two weeks here. I tried asking Yumi about but she just told me she had no idea what I was talking about. She can't keep denying herself forever!

I finished up shading in Odd's shirt when I closed my sketchbook and made my way over to them. "Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to Odd.

"Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day," asked Odd. You think this guy would notice that I'm in most of his classes. But since he sleeps through half of them, maybe not. I just shook my head. "That was an awesome move you guys did. How long have you been practicing karate?" I asked Ulrich. He just shrugged and gathered his things. The lunch bell rung loudly throughout the grounds. Well, so much for talking to them. Jeremie logged off his computer and put it in his backpack.

"I have to go feed Kiwi quick, anyone want to come?" Odd asked. I quickly took the offer. Kiwi was the sweetest dog and I took a liking to him really quickly. He acts just like Odd, its almost weird. We made our way up to his dorm silently. When Odd opened the door, Kiwi jumped into his arms and licked his face. I laughed.

"Geez Kiwi you act like you haven't seen me in ages! Hold on while I get your food ready." Odd hugged the little dog and went to the drawer with all of Kiwi's toys and necessities. I went over to Kiwi and petted him. Such a sweet dog.

I had something on my mind though. When I saw Yumi and Ulrich fighting I couldn't help but wonder if they had to fight like that in Lyoko. I had no skill like that and I wondered if I would be successful if I was to go to Lyoko and fight.

"Hey Odd?" Odd was basically in the drawer trying to find the dog food. I heard a muffled "yes?" I rubbed Kiwi's belly. "You know how Yumi and Ulrich were fighting a bit ago? Do you fight with the monsters like that in Lyoko?" By now he found the food and was pouring it into a bowl. Kiwi barked and ran to eat the food fervently. "Well not exactly." My face fell. I will never be able to fight as good as those guys! "We use weapons." He must have saw the horror and shock on my face because he quickly added "but we don't use them on each other! No we use them at the monsters. Don't worry, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Hey, maybe I could help you train. Like on Lyoko. That way you won't be surprised when those monsters come so you know what weapon you have and power and stuff like that. We can ask Jeremie during lunch." His stomach growled. "Which is now! So let's hurry! I'm starving!" We raced out of the room and to the lunch building.

Jeremie was a bit reluctant at first with going to Lyoko to help me with my 'training' (that's weird to say.. I haven't had training for anything before!) but he gave in. We decided to do it after classes and before dinner. That should give us plenty of time. We quickly ate lunch and went back to classes.  
As the time to go to the factory drew nearer, I grew more nervous. I had all these questions in my head. What will I look like in Lyoko? What would my weapon be (and if I had to choose, what would I pick?)? Would I be of any use in this virtual world? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring for last class to end. Odd walked up to me and grabbed my bag.

"It's time Red! Come on, let's go before people see us run off to the forest. Ulrich and Yumi are going to come too, though not to go to Lyoko but jus to watch on the computer. And if an attack appears they're right there to come anyway. You lead the way O Newbie!" Odd ended with a quick bow. I rolled my eyes and packed up my bag. I dropped it off in my room and we all headed to the forest. I was wringing my hands out of nervousness.

"Jamie you can calm down a bit, we're just going to show you the ropes, nothing big." Jeremie stated.

"Easy for you to say, you go to Lyoko all the time. What if there is an attack? I don't know how to fight them!"

"Well even if there would be an attack (and its pretty unlikely) that's why we are going to be right there so we can come to your rescue!" Ulrich said with a smile. I loosened up a bit but when we got to the manhole, I tensed up again. Odd gave me a little push to head down the ladder.

Earlier that week we all went to the store to pick out a skateboard for me. I grabbed it and started to push off. I looked back up the ladder, knowing that this is for real, I'm actually going to Lyoko. It's unreal.

I dropped off my skateboard when I got to the ladder and climbed up. Going across the bridge, down the rope, and into the elevator was the easy part. The doors opened again to reveal the holomap of Lyoko and the big supercomputer. Jeremie sat down and started pushing buttons so fast my vision blurred. Aelita popped onto the screen.

"Hi Aelita. How are you?" Asked Jeremie.

"Fine, is there a problem?"

"No no, we just wanted to tell you that Jamie is coming to Lyoko to train so she can learn before she fights XANA's monsters. Is that alright?"

"Of course! I'm delighted. I'll meet you in the forest region to help, alright"  
"Sure that'd be great! Odd is coming too. They will be there in about five minutes."

"Alright. See you there!"

Jeremie pulled another screen up with four cards: Ulirch, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. He did some more fast typing and a blank card appeared. Typing in all my information, he told Odd and I to head down to the scanner room. My breath caught in my throat. I was so scared! What if something goes wrong with the transfer? I couldn't think of anymore 'what-ifs' because Odd pushed me to the elevator.

"Red, relax. I remember my first transfer, and it wasn't as bad as I thought. Though, I didn't really know what to think because I didn't know what was going to happen." The elevator doors opened and revealed three gold tubes.

"Alright you can step into the scanners now," Jeremie's voice rang throughout the room. I looked at Odd and he gave me a quick hand squeeze to reassure me that everything would be alright. I stepped into the scanner. Its doors closed. My heart is racing and my breath is short and quick. I'm so scared!

Air started to flow all round me "Scanner Jamie" the wind was getting faster, I was almost picked up by it. "Transfer Jamie" Jeremie's voice said. I closed my eyes afraid to see what was happening. A light engulfed me. "Virtualization!" 


	8. First Trip

I picked myself up from the ground. Thanks to them, I didn't know you just fell outta the sky! Needless to say, but butt is going to be sore tomorrow…

I looked around in awe. This place was amazing. It looked like we were in some kind of forest with trees all around. The ground kind of looked like goopy grass. I turned around and spotted Odd. He had a huge smile on his face. He was dressed weird clothes. With a short purple tank top with a picture of Kiwi going to the bathroom, a pink shirt underneath, and purple pants, he pretty much looked the same. And besides the fact that he has markings on his face, purple gloves, and a long striped tail, I'd say he looked almost human.

"Nice outfit, Odd. What are you? A dog?"

"Very funny, I guess I'm a cat. And you shouldn't be talkin' Red, look at your clothes!"

He was right. I had on a light blue shirt that came down to almost my knees with split sleeves and a very low v-neck a dark blue shirt underneath. It hugged my body nicely and showed off my figure. I had black pants on and what looked like black sneakers with blue stripes. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and I had tendrils hanging down my face. I'd say I didn't look to shabby. (A/N: And since she cant see her face, she has on blue eye shadow that comes to a point, think of like a cat eye basically) I looked at my hands. They wore sleek black gloves with no fingers with a symbol of an eye with lines coming out around it on my palm.

"Well I say I look pretty good." I said, sticking my tongue out at Odd.

"Nice outfit. Jamie! Now your one power is shooting digital light beams from your gloves. You also have another power, but I don't know what it is yet." Jeremie said. I looked around to where he was coming from.

"Where's Jeremie?" I asked Odd.

"I'm back on Earth. You should get started on your training, I don't think you guys have a lot of time. Aelita is still in the Glacier region, so she won't be here for a while."

"Aye aye Einstein!" Odd said, saluting the air. He came up to me and threw a punch at me! I quickly dodged him and looked at him.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Well, we gotta train. I say your reflexes need work." Odd smiled. I growled and lunged at him. He quickly moved out of the way and kicked me. I fell to the ground.

"Odd go easy on her, would ya? It's only her first time fighting," Ulrich's voice said.

"People shouldn't assume things. I have been in many fights before, all of which were not like this!" I yelled.

"My point exactly." Grr…I made to kick Odd but punched him instead. I faked him out and my fist landed on his shoulder.

"Ow! Not so hard!" He said, holding his arm.

"Alright, enough. Jamie, start using your beams and Odd will try to dodge them." Jeremie said exasperated. I don't blame him. This is becoming annoying….

I took my hands and held them out in front of me. Making the symbol on my palm point towards Odd, I tried to make the light thing form. I pushed slightly in front of me and a small blue light came out and his off in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Odd, you lost twenty life points! That's pretty powerful!" I ran up to Odd.  
"Ohmigod are you alright? Are you hurt?" He groaned and sat up.

"Ouch," was all he said and he stood up, "remind me not to go against you ever again. That's painful!"

"Awe, come on Odd! Be a champ. A little laser beam like that can't hurt you!" Yumi said.  
"Yeah? I now feel bad for XANA's monsters…"

"Alright, lets get started. Just a few more times and we'll be done. I don't know how many beams Jamie has left. Odd has 50 arrows so we can use about ten for Jamie to dodge." Jeremie stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Yeah, wait 'til its my turn you won't be saying that later," Odd mumbled.

After I hit Odd only two more times, it was now my turn. Yeah, he wasn't kidding when you get hit. Those laser arrows are no cotton balls! I dodged most of them and got hit about three times.

"Are we done yet! Where's Aelita anyway?" I asked, tired.

"You know, I don't know. Let me check…" Jeremie said. It was quiet for a moment and he said "She's on her way. She got stuck in the desert region, she couldn't find the right tower."

"Alright." I sat down on the ground. Odd came beside me and laid down on his stomach. It was about three minutes of quiet relaxation when we hear Jeremie's voice start to panic.

"You guys, get up. Somehow XANA found out you were here and sent about five blocks coming your way north by northeast! Here comes Aelita. I'm transferring Yumi and Ulrich now."

Oh My God. I stood up and looked at Odd. He wasn't smiling and looked towards where Aelita was running. What am I supposed to do! I can't fight these monsters! I haven't had any practice! All of a sudden Yumi and Ulrich fell to the ground beside me. Yumi was wearing a traditional Japanese short kimono and Ulrich looked like a samurai warrior. Ulrich got out his sword.

"Here they come." I heard him say. Aelita was now with us. I heard a robotic noise behind me. I saw five cubes that looked like they were on legs. On four of its five sides, it had the same symbol as on my hand. The symbol of XANA. They started shooting. I screamed and hid behind a tree.

"Jamie, stay where you are, try not to be seen. Since you don't know how to fight, you have to be hidden, you hear?" Jeremie said. I nodded, but then I thought he couldn't see me so I quietly shouted 'yes'.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled. I peeked from behind tree. He was on top of one of the blocks, and it blew up, defeated.

"Laser Arrow!" I heard Odd. Then I heard a scream. I saw him being ganged up by two blocks and they were firing right at him! Yumi and Ulrich were battling their own blocks. So I did what I had to. I ran from behind the tree and went beside Odd.

"Need a little help?" I asked him cheerfully.

"What are you doing! Get back! You're gunna get hurt!"

"No way! I'm gunna destroy one of these block things!" Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, so cheesy. But hey, they've been fighting on Lyoko for ages, and I need to catch up, why not start by killing my first monster?

I took one last look at Odd. I shot the monster with my laser. It hit just above the monster and faded.

"Damn." I ran towards the monster and stuck out my hands (A/N: Can you picture that? Like running, pause, sticks out hands. Lol I dunno it made me laugh). The strange thing was it didn't start shooting at me like it did the others. I took that free time to try to make the stupid light come out of my glove. When it finally did it went straight for the symbol that was the same on my glove, XANA's symbol. The beam hit the block and blasted it to pieces.

"Yeah! I did it! WOO!" I yelled, jumping up and down, pumping my arm into the air. I looked towards everyone. They all stared at me with their mouths open

"What?" I was confused.

"I think we just found your new power Jamie - invisibility," Jeremie stated calmly. I laughed.  
"What? I didn't turn invisible."

"Yeah huh! You were right here beside me then all of a sudden you were in front of the monster with your arms out like this," Odd mimicked her stance (which was pretty comical) and then you shot the blue laser beam at it and it EXPLODED!" he finished off with a dramatic gesture of his arms swinging wildly in the air. Aelita giggled at him.

Ulrich and Yumi busied themselves with destroying the other two monsters. Once that was finished, Jeremie said the activated tower was just a little ways up ahead.

"I'm materializing the vehicles now. Yumi and Aelita with ride together and Jamie will go with Odd. The tower is ahead of you south by southwest." I hopped up on Odd's overboard.

"Hold on tight," he said, looking me in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his waist and blushed. He sped off after Ulrich. I screamed. Yep, I thought it would be like surfing. It is NOTHING like surfing. So Odd decides to do some flips in the air. I think I am squeezing this boy so hard his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Yahoo!" I swear I'm going to kill him if I get off this thing alive…

It appears I have everything intact, though my throat is a little sore. We arrived at the tower and Aelita went inside. I hopped off the 'demon-board' (though I really shouldn't call it that, it's the driver who I should call a demon) and slapped Odd lighting on the arm.

"You madman! You steer like a crazy person!" Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"Jamie look who your talking to. They call him Odd for a reason." Ulrich said. I folded my arms and faced the other way.

Looking at the surroundings, I saw something coming towards us. It was picking up speed and coming closer with no signs of stopping. As it was approaching us, I saw that it was disc-shaped, like a UFO or something.

"Hey guys, what is that?" I pointed to it and they all shrugged.

"I don't know" said Jeremie thoughtfully. Before anyone could answer, the disc hurled itself at me.

Throwing me a few feet, the disc disappeared. I couldn't breath. It knocked the breath out of my lungs. My head was swimming and my vision started to blur around the edges. Ouch.

I heard everyone run towards me. Ulrich helped me get to my feet. Everything swayed slightly and I couldn't keep my balance. I grabbed onto Ulrich for support.

"Jamie are you alright!" Jeremie asked in a worried voice. I started to breath normal again. I nodded my head slightly and quickly decided against it. My head hurts like hell…

"I think so." I said weakly. I closed my eyes to steady myself.

"Aelita has entered the code, so be ready to materialize. Materialize Yumi, materialize Odd, materialize Ulrich." With Ulrich gone as my support, I almost fell to the ground. But before I did, everything went black.

"Materialize Jamie." 


	9. Just A Dream? Right?

JAMIE'S P.O.V

I was in a small room full of people. Everyone was wearing black and crying. What am I doing here? I was just in Lyoko and now I'm in this room. I saw someone come up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jamie, I'm so glad you're here! People didn't think that you would fly all the way from France to come to the funeral but you're here! I missed you so much!" It was my best friend Amy. She hadn't stayed in touch with me when I went to France. She hugged me.

I pulled away from her and looked around. I walked down a hallway and I passed a mirror. My hair was pulled back in two bobby pins on each side and curls were cascading down my back. I was in a black dress with strappy black heels. I looked at my face. I had deep brown eye shadow on and mascara and eyeliner. Pink blush was barely visible on my cheeks and clear gloss was on my lips.

Walking back into the smaller room I saw flowers everywhere. All different kinds, lilies, tulips, mums, roses. I spotted many of my friends from Virginia. But this is weird. How did I arrive back in the states? I walked through the rows of chairs facing a platform to try to find what is going on.

Then I saw it. The casket.

Inside the beautiful dark mahogany casket lined with white silk was him. Alex. One of my friends. The boy who I told everything to, and he told me everything. We liked each other, but we never admitted it. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and his glasses rested neatly on his face. His hair looked like it was gelled and styled. He laid so still.

I was in shock. My Alex was dead. Dead. That word seemed so wrong, so confusing. I started to cry. Tears were streaming down my face, massing up my makeup. But I didn't care one damn bit. Alex was gone. I will never see or talk to him again. Never to tell him how I really felt. I sobbed and someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and faced Amy. She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Jamie I am so sorry. I know how much he meant to you and you guys left things on such bad terms. Oh god you poor thing." She tried to hug me again but I stepped away.

"W-what happened t-t-to him?" I asked shakily. She shook her head.

"He was in a car crash. He was in the car with Jake going over 100 miles per hour. Jake was drunk so Alex told him he was going to drive. Jake started yelling and shoved Alex in the car. He got in and started doing over 90 on the curvy road by the river." I squeaked, not wanting to hear the rest. But I had to. I need to know how he died. I motioned for her to go on. "Alex was trying to grab the steering wheel from Jake because he kept swerving. And then Jake was going faster and lost control of the car. The hit a tree and half the car went into the river. Jake was found in the car and Alex flew into the woods. They couldn't find his body for hours." By then Amy could barely talk. She walked away from me and ran towards the door. I stared after her.

Jake killed Alex. I can't believe it. Jake and Alex were best friends. A car crash. Thrown from the car into the woods. I looked at Alex in his casket and broke down. I grabbed his hand and pulled back. It was cold as ice. This was just a body. His beautiful body that was left from that horrible crash. I bowed my head into my arms and cried. I don't care if anyone heard or saw me. I will never see this man again.

"I love you Alex. I always have and always will. With those long talks and quick smiles in the hallways at school. And with those meaningful stares we both held our gazes to. But not once have we told each other how we felt. But I am saying it now. I love you Alex. With all my heart. And I will never see you again and I am going to miss you so much!" I couldn't speak anymore. I was crying to hard. Everyone stopped to look at me but I don't care. They can stare and comment all they want.

I wiped my eyes and looked at his beautiful face. I want to remember it forever. I sigh and a fresh wave of tears flow down my face. I trace his cheekbones with my finger and the outline of his lips. He's so cold. I hate this.

I turned around and walk out of the room and sit down in a chair that is lined on the hallway. I place my head in my hands and I bawl. Everything comes right out. My stomach is sore from sobbing. I feel like I am going to be sick. My hair is a mess. I feel a gaze on me. Someone is watching me and not looking away. The hair on my neck stands straight up and it turns cold in the corridor. I look up.

Standing across from me, leaning against the wall is Alex. Well, what appears to be Alex. He is transparent and looks like he is in the casket. Perfect. I let out a gasp and my eyes grow huge. He smirks. The ghost of Alex McCormick smirked.

"I heard that little speech you said. And you know what?" He walked close to me and got down on his knees. He tried to grab my hands but he went right through me. He is so cold. I lifted up my hands so he could get a better grip. He looked straight into my eyes. "I fell the exact same way. I feel bad that I went out with Sam when I knew I had feelings for you. It has always been you, Jamie. I will never forget you either. I want you to know that I loved being around you. Everything about you made my day seem so much better. I am so glad you came into my life Jamie Lucas. You are the best thing that could happen to me. I know I didn't show it in the best way because I didn't know how you felt about me. But now that I do I can say one thing for sure. I love you" And with that he planted a soft (but very cold) kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone.

I drop my hands. I looked around wildly for him I didn't want him to leave! Not yet. I didn't even get to say goodbye…

Soon everything turned sort of fuzzy. I felt dizzy and saw flashes of what looked like a cemetery, a burial ceremony, and a casket going into the ground. I tried to make it stop. I wanted to stay there for him. But I opened my eyes and I found myself in my dorm room at Kadic. Staring at me with worried expressions were the Lyoko gang.

"Are you alright!" Odd asked me. I lifted my head off my pillow. I felt my face and I was sweating. I also had tears.

"W-was I cry?" I asked.

"Yeah, really bad. You were thrashing around in your bed and muttering. Sobbing and crying. We wanted to wake you and we tried. You never woke up until now," said Ulrich.

So it was all a dream. A dream. It was never true. That means Alex is still alive and a dreamed the whole thing up. Just then my phone started ringing. It was from Amy.

"Hello?" I answered. I head sobbing on the other end. "Hello? Amy?"

"Jamie. Something's happened." My eyes grew wide. Please god, no.

"W-what happened, Amy?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"There's been a car crash. It's Alex, Jamie. He's dead."

I dropped the phone.


	10. Ode to Fluffy Sweet Dreams

I wrapped the spaghetti around my fork aimlessly. It's been about three weeks since the dream I had. The next day after the phone call from Amy I got another call from Sam, Alex's girlfriend. She told me she was glad she saw me at the viewing, which was weird because I only dreamt of the funeral.

The gang has seen a change in me too. They always stare at me like they want to know if something's wrong. So yeah, I stare off into the distance and I'm in my own little world more often. But come on, if the hottest ghost just kissed you, you would be daydreaming too.

I'm not as happy as a I used to be. Not as energetic, hyperactive, or talkative. I'm just…there. I rarely speak unless spoken to and I hardly pay attention in class (well, that's nothing new but I pay LESS attention than before). I guess you could call me depressed. But you know, not to the point where I harm myself!

"Hey, Red. Is everything alright?" Odd asked. You know, I'm pretty sick of everyone asking if I was fine. If I wasn't I would tell someone! I set down my fork.

"Odd, I would really appreciate if you would stop asking me that. That's all everyone ever says to me! Asking if I am okay, and you know what? I'm sick of it. What would make you think that I am not okay? Please tell me! Because I sure as hell don't know what you are talking about!" By now I was talking pretty loudly. Everyone at the table stared at me in shock. Ulrich spoke first.

"Jamie, we just want to know what going on with-"

"Ulrich there is nothing wrong! Nothing is different!" I was breathing heavily now. This conversation is starting to piss me off.

"There is something different, Jamie! You don't talk anymore. All you do is mope around all the time! You aren't yourself. Ever since you came back from Lyoko you have been acting strange and everyone is wondering what's happened! Even Sissi is asking what the hell is wrong with you because you aren't pissing her off like you usually do!" Wow. Odd can sure yell. And the fact that he is yelling at me just makes matters worse.

I am sick. Sick of thinking about Alex and what could have been. Blaming myself for not taking the relationship into my own hands. And since that kiss I knew he felt the same way all along, and we did nothing while he was still alive. It took his life and my going across the sea for us to see that. It wasn't fair.

"Lay off, Odd you have no idea what I am going through." I looked at him intently. I wanted my eyes to burn a whole right through his head.

"I would if you would tell me. But you aren't telling anyone, Jamie! That's your problem. You can't keep it bottled up forever!" He slammed his fist on the table. Jeremie and Yumi were trying to get him to calm down. Didn't seem like it was working.

"You have no right to say that to me, Odd. I thought of all people you would understand when someone needs time alone. I was wrong. Wrong about you, I guess. If I want to keep something to myself that should NOT matter to you! This has nothing to deal with you! So stop pushing me to tell you so badly because it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" With that, I ran out of the dining hall, ignoring the shouts people were calling for me to come back.

I can see where Odd wanted to know what was up with me, but he should no better to give me space. I mean, he's given me all the space I needed since I knew him; why start now? It didn't make sense to me.

By now I had ran into the forest. I couldn't see anymore as tears were filling up my eyes and making their way down my cheeks. I heard someone call my name but I just ignored it. I want to be left alone.

I ran further and further into the woods, not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away from it all for just one day. You must be thinking 'what a drama queen' but you have no idea what I've been through.

The reason why I wanted to come to France to study was to get out of my house. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great and I love them both so much. But it's my older sister. We can't have a civilized conversation without her saying rude comments about me. And its about everything. I can't please her no matter what I do. Because of her I have 'low self-esteem' as people say. I agree, I guess, only because I think that everything she says is true. 'oh Jamie that outfit is hideous' or 'why are you eating that? You shouldn't, you cow.' You get the picture.

I was sobbing. I kept everything bottled in for a reason. No one knows about Alex, and no one has to. I'm breathing hard and have to stop. My chest is heaving and starting to hurt. I have exercise-induced asthma so when I run for too long without my inhaler, I get pains in my chest like a huge side stitch. I fall to my knees and place my head in my hands. I just want to be lost forever.

I stay like that for what feels like hours. The sun has already set and a breeze was picking up, making me shiver. I feel someone places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look up. I stare into the gentle eyes of the person who made me cry in the first place, Odd. He gets down on his knees looks at me at eyelevel. Those baby blues make a fresh wave of tears slide down my cheeks. He slowly takes his free hand and gently brushes them away. His hand is so warm.

"Jamie, I am so sorry. I lost me temper and I was completely wrong. You have every right to be mad at me." His voice is so soft in gentle. I let a big sob escape from my throat. What a way to ruin the perfect scene, eh?

"I am worried about you, Red. I know you don't want to hear that right now. We want to know if your mood has something to do with what happened on Lyoko or that phone call you got. Please, I want to help." That was exactly what I wanted to hear right now. I know it wasn't something that I wanted to hear before. I look at him.

"The only way you can help right now is just to be with me." He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, he scooped me into his arms and held me until I stopped crying (which by the way was a pretty long time). His grip around my waist was gentle yet protecting, the perfect combination. I snuggled into his shoulder and he slightly tightened his grip. Le sigh.

About a half hour later I pulled away from him. I wiped away my running nose and tried up tears. Shivering slightly, I stood up and lent a hand for Odd to grab. We walked back to the school together silently. Words couldn't really express what was going on between us. Nothing romantic, but we were now closer. But how close?

Once we reached the door to my room, I turned and faced him. I must look a mess. Makeup down my face, hair disheveled, a real beauty. I smiled nonetheless

"Thanks, Odd. I just want you to know that you are the best. And though I want to tell you what has been going on, I can't. I want you to understand that. But I can tell you that you have helped in a way you wouldn't have thought." I looked into his eyes. To me, I think expression says a lot more than words ever could. Odd smiled warmly and bowed.

"Glad to be a great service to you, madamoiselle." Chuckling, I unlocked the door and made a move to go in. He grabbed my arm, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Hey, Jamie," I turned to look at him, his gaze suddenly serious, "sweet dreams alright? If you have anything to talk about, I'm always here for you. Remember that, okay?" I nod my head and walk into my room shutting the door quietly.

Sweet dreams. One of the two best words anyone could say to a person. When someone tells you to have sweet dreams, it means they really care.

Looks like Odd really cares.


End file.
